The Evil Corporations Under Bush
by A Libertarian We have all heard or said something on the lines of “Bush and the CEOs of corporate America are working together against the American people”. Here is my question: what about the large number of CEOs and big corporations that have been hurt by the past few years? I don't think that the “evil” big tobacco or the evil gluttonous fast food industries are being helped by the economy. What about big oil? Is it not true that, though they are making more money, they are loosing out on much of their market which is going over seas or being liquidated by the bad economy and high price of operation (i.e. Businesses)? What about the evil logging industry that is loosing out on customers who would have bought the redwood decks if they had more money? And look at the retched scum of Wallmart who are plain being helped by the bush admin that they are in bed with by being able to tap into less and less consumer money thanks to the bad economy. Then there is evil Monsanto and their herbacides, it must be true that their relationship with the corrupt government is still in tact even after Vietnam! We all know they are prospering since the bad economy is only hurting the people who use their products. Though the market should, and always will (if nothing really bad happens) go up, its rate of climb can be a symbol of problems even if it is a positive slope (positive slope is bad if the market sector has a much higher average slope). Look at these stock charts from Yahoo finance. These are some of the evil corporations that we all think are in love with Mr. Bush. Looks like some of the relationship didn't go so well for some of them (we all know that Mr. Bush secretly changed the stock symbols, shhhh). Evil corporations, yahoo finance, max range (to see how poorly they did way before bush): http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=MCD&t=my (at least McDonald is doing slightly better than in 2000, it only took a BIG dive) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=DOW&t=my (Dow is now back to where it was when Bush came in, it just took a big dive for a wile. Wasn't this the evil corporation that made agent orange and maybe even napalm?) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=WMT&t=my (look how much Walmart was helped, even after Kmart went bankrupt. It really helped Walmart to sleep with Bush) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=MO&t=my (formerly Philip Morris. At least they are doing slightly better than when Bush came in. ) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=CG&t=my (at least this tobacco company has some profits) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=NWS&t=my (those under the table deals with bush and the evil republicans sure haven't helped this evil corporation. What is it? Its FOX) OIL: http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=XOM&t=my (finally something going up. Is it that the evil executives are sleeping with Bush and Chaney or is it that there are Thousands of new drivers every year? Note: look how much it has spiked in the last 7 years, almost as good as it did between 82 and 88 or 95 and 97) http://finance.yahoo.com/q/bc?s=CVX&t=my (Look at that major, outlying, gain bush really helped. Or could it be the fact that we have an oil-based-economy?) If you know of any more evil corporations to look up, mention it. I would be excited to see the results (please don't cherry pick them, show me the companies that come to mind before you look at the stock price). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: July 15, 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Bush Opinions Category: President Opinions Category: Oil Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.